


My City, Our Remnant

by WiltingOsiria



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kinda, Mafia AU, Multi, Remnant is one nation, Vale and the other canon nations are cities, more will be established if I keep on top of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiltingOsiria/pseuds/WiltingOsiria
Summary: Welcome to the Nation of Remnant but be careful where ya end up I hear that the tension is growing between the Dons of the major cities.Don Schnee of the powerful city, Atlas.Don Ozpin of the kind city, Vale.The Hidden Dons of the mysterious city, Mistral.Don Tuff of the fighting city, Vacuo.Don Khan of the rebel city, MenagerieBut there are other Dons on the rise, so watch ya back and keep ya head down.And don't forget the words of the old Don...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, welcome! This first chapter is gonna be a lot of exposition which you probably don't need to read but it gives you a little insight however I hope you enjoy!

So you wanna hear how we got in this situation eh? That seems fair enough to me, let me take you back to a time when someone was in charge of all the nation...back to them.

Don Salem, a name no one dare say to this day out of fear, when she ruled everyone fell in line it was like living in a military state but one so corrupt and twisted that her henchmen, the Grimm became the fear of children's nightmares not what was under the bed. Anyway I'm getting sidetracked Salem's rule was so strict that a lot of the people wanted her gone so they put their strength behind the people who they trusted now known as the new Dons...well most of them at least.

So you can probably guess where this is going, right? Wrong even with their forces combined they couldn't kill her, she was just too powerful and had her money in everyone's pocket and that ain't metaphorical, you ever seen one of those notes with that kind looking woman's face on it? Yep that's her, making her rule concrete I guess. Yet one day a turncoat known only as Ozpin saw the world his wife had created and gave vital information to them but even with this they couldn't kill her however they could send her to a place that she would never return from, I still remember the day where she was dragged away kicking and screaming the words "When you are at your weakest I'll return and kill everyone you hold dear!"

Those words held in everyone's mind until the her brutally mutilated arm had appeared in the possession of Don Schnee.

So here's what you need to know about Schnee, you don't want to cross him he controls almost all of the Atlas Police other than a the few faithful to the people over the green and get this his eldest daughter Winter, or should I say Captain Winter is the one causing most of the problems for him but we'll get back to her later in the story. Another thing to note is that he is trying the traditional system of gaining power and that is by trying to marry off his kids to other Dons or potential future Dons like the snake he is, it's like what Salem once said after Ozpin's betrayal "Never trust the man confident with the knife, he knows where to put it." 

Speaking of the man himself lets move onto Ozpin, a Don who works a bit more in the light seems like people forgot where he came from and what he did to get here because he is trusted by all of the people who follow him...for now, known for training some of the most talented goons in Remnant after all everyone has heard something about the second coming of 'The Reaper' known as Qrow Branwen. Oz seems to like talking through problems and unlike someone like Schnee he seems to have allowed other Dons to remain in his city in the open like well known up and starting Don Junior Xiong, a sign of corruption maybe? a leopard can't change it's spots after all. So many mysteries surround him that I'm surprised he isn't in charge of Mistral because following the story of Branwen are stories of disappearances and deaths on his side, who knows what he may be up to.

Moving on to Mistral and this will be brief because as I said this place is a mystery to the smartest of people, I've heard many names thrown around of their Dons but nothing to prove it, so whether it's this Leonardo or this Lil Miss they don't want us to know.

Vacuo's Don isn't really what you'd consider a Don as she doesn't take much authority or control, she relies on her people and the respect they all have if it wasn't for the City of Menagerie I would be calling this lot the rabble, due to unexplained or possibly unknown reasons they are commonly subjected to extreme weather conditions to no end. 

I guess I have to talk about them too... **Sigh**...so to understand the Don you have to understand what happened in Menagerie, the last stand of Salem when they finally got the power they needed to exile Salem she knew and wasn't going quietly so she took this city down with her blowing up the most beneficial areas making it less than survivable except for the Faunus who were given it as a reward for helping with the downfall of Salem. Before the new Dons the Faunus were rational (maybe even the most rational) group before they were abandoned to deal with Menagerie themselves which proved too much of a task for the former leaders Ghira and Kali Belladonna which is when the new leader came in creating order within chaos, the city still looks like a ruin in comparison to the others and is probably the second roughest place to be but they live, they work and they survive. 

I think that is enough rambling now, shall we start the story?


	2. The Princess of Atlas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So our story begins with Weiss Schnee, daughter of Don Schnee and the darling of Atlas.  
> I know this chapter seems similar in a lot of respects to the show itself but as we move onto the other three hopefully more differences shall shine through.

The snow falls gently against the windows of the Schnee Mansion, a home built on the backs of the workforce of her Father's company which would never ever cross your mind in looking at it as it's beautiful, spotless white walls that match the ground around it yet whilst the ground is covered in snow the paths have been swept even though dawn has barely broken by servants bound to the family at all times.

In one of the rooms a white haired angel sleeps almost like a perfect porcelain doll except a single scar over one eye created on a dark day that she nor her father would ever forget, her hair lies messy in a way that she would never be allowed it outside of her room as it didn't fit a perfect image that she must keep up at all times unless she wishes her Father to slap her down and lock her away like an old fairy tale. Her slender form shows the physique of a true ballet dancer or figure skater of which she is both and practices daily as well as sneaking of whenever possible to learn how to fight so maybe one day she can be as long as her sister, no her idol.

The door creaks slightly as it opens followed by a rough voice grumbling the words "I'm going to have to oil that bloody door now before that jumped up Father of her's notices" the balding servant, Klein enters carrying a tray with a freshly cooked breakfast presented like a five star restaurant wafting brilliant smells around the room as he sneaks towards her bed in an effort to stay quiet in which he is an expert of, that will happen when you spend years looking after the same child who he sees more as a daughter he never had than her servant. As he gently places the breakfast on her bedside table and turns to leave he suddenly starts inhaling his breath to prevent the oncoming storm that will ruin all the time he took staying quiet but it's hopeless as the " **ACHOOO** " escapes him and the girl shoots up beside him in a state of shock due to the unexpected noise.

Her head turns rapidly to the servant still recovering next to her her eyes relaxing more once her mind pieces together as she lets out a sleepy groan and gently rubs her eyes as Klein is already on his knees in front of her pleading for forgiveness even though he knows by now she would never hold it against him, she silences him with the soft words "You are forgiven," now she has woken up almost fully she notices the breakfast before studying the time, 04:30AM "Klein, why have you brought me breakfast two hours early." 

Klein looks at her confused as if she should know something that she doesn't "Miss Schnee, if you would forgive my rudeness," his demeanour changes to an almost embarrassed nature not meeting her eyes "did Miss Brecht not alert you to the meeting you are to have with your Father at 5AM?" She clearly didn't has the icy eyes widened once again this time almost in fear of death, she leapt out of bed and ran over to her make-up and hair preparation area something most girls (plus probably some boys too) would kill for. She started with a light powder that matched her skin perfect using it to cover her scar so it was next to invisible all whilst muttering swear words in panic whilst behind her Klein was busy making her bed, it took her quite a few minutes to fully hide the imperfection before jumping onto general makeup, she was acutely aware she only had 10 minutes left and it would take a few minutes to walk over there but her hair was still a mess.

She rushed the brush through her hair getting it straight luckily for her it wasn't too difficult today, she was a bit out of practice as she usually had this done for her by the aforementioned Brecht, her maid who she would have to report to Father after this mistake and that would mean dire punishment, Weiss thinks maybe he'll do something cruel like dock her pay for the week which seemed kind compared to what he'd do to her for being late...if only she truly understood what a harsh punishment was for the workers. She tried to tie her hair back in her usual ponytail, this is where she started struggling even though Klein was right there she felt she needed to try herself but only could manage a side ponytail which she felt actually suited her pretty well however her eyes drifted back to the clock, she had five minutes she could make it! 

Weiss ran to the door and flung it open before she heard a cough from Klein behind her, she turned to Klein holding an elegant dress up, it was white of course but with a light blue hue at the top with a beautiful sapphire necklace adorned with silver chain "I think this would be more appropriate Miss," his soft voice spoke with an amused smile, the snow angel's eyes dropped down to see her current outfit dreading the answer she already knew she'd get as her eyes met her own nightgown a shocking discovery that caused her eyes to well up in worry of disappointing her Father and the consequences that would follow. 'Why is Klein still smiling?' she thought a look of anger filling her eyes before he walked over wiped a tear out of her eye handed her the dress and used his calmest voice to say "Tell your Father it was my fault that you are late but don't forget to apologise first like you always have, you are the smartest young woman I know and I hope one day that your strength will let you leave this place." She opened her mouth to reply something but was left speechless 'Why did he say that last part, does he think he's going to be fired?'.

Klein left the room and she took her time to get the dress on mulling over what to say to her Father about her tardiness, why should Klein take the blame? Why would he want to? "No I'll tell him the truth, this was Brecht's fault." She stated to herself almost in an act of rebellion against being told what to do, she imagined how it would feeling to defy her Father and do what she wanted for once and it felt good yet she knew that she couldn't as much as she wanted to. She walked towards her Father's study and when she arrived she gave two gentle knocks on the door to signal it was her which was followed by a booming voice with a irritated undertone "Come in, Weiss," she entered confidently as to not show weakness to her Father or possible others in the office, Don Jacques Schnee was sat behind his desk with two bodyguards behind him as well as a young gentleman with blue hair, a dark red shirt with a black patterned waistcoat and black tie who gave her a smug smile at her when she entered "you're late." Her father factually pointed out.

She gave a curtsy as if greeting a King or Queen "I apologise Father but the maid Miss Brecht foolishly forgot to remind me of the meeting today." the Don gave a smile and a small nod to signify his understanding before gesturing for his bodyguards to come forward so he could whisper something to him, the bodyguard listened stood up and left the room without a word.

"It is being dealt with," He gestures towards the blue haired gentleman "Weiss, this is Henry Marigold he is who you will be married to in three months."

The world around her slowed down, her heart was pounding, her mind was blank then she couldn't breathe. What was to follow didn't help as she felt her hand be lifted and she looked back to see Henry lifting her hand to his mouth that smirk still plastered on his mouth and it remained as he pecked her hand making her wish she had worn gloves "Charmed to meet you, Angel of the Ice" He suavely remarked, she hated that name it was a nickname she had been given when she was figure skating because she was so natural and confident on it and unfortunately she didn't think it was the last time he'd say it.

She couldn't handle it pulling her hand away she ran out the room struggling to breathe let alone run plus the dress wasn't helping and just like that she fell to the floor falling out of her heels landing on the floor with a slam, one of her legs hurt from the fall but didn't feel broken luckily although when she looked up she wished she could be anywhere else, there was her Father staring down at her fury in his cold face. He dragged her to her feet by the upper arm without a second to spare she feels a strike across her face and through the pain she hears "You brat! What are you playing at?!" she can feel the tears down her face but balls her fists and turns back about to yell right at him as another strike hits the same point "You have embarrassed me and yourself!" when Weiss recovers she keeps her eyes on the floor and against her will the words "I'm sorry Father" slip out.

"Go to your room, I don't want to see you for the rest of the week, you will only leave for practice and performances, understood?" He says matter-of-factually 

"Understood" She replies and walks away head down, as she walks past a window she sees a helicopter on the helipad ready to leave as someone with a black bag on their head is dragged out, Weiss notes that they are wearing servants gear of the female variety 'It couldn't be Brecht, could it?' the realisation dawns on her before she rushes back to her room and breaks down on her bed finally getting her first real taste of the real world 


End file.
